PPGD  The untold story
by leonppgdzxds
Summary: this is the first one


Chapter one: The untold story

All begun that night when i found a family a place were to live….. since i remember i was alway alone by my one…..

I have lived many lifes, many adventures, many stories….. many centuries only whit my curse… i have seen many disasters, many dead people, many broken bonds….. many thing that may disturb any person, but always whit this curse…..

I born whit an ability y jump the reality…. i think where to go and when to go thats how i travel to different worlds, places, cities, lifes…. i finished in a place called…. "Townsville" it was a huge town but really dangerous…. you know when i travel to a different world i start from zero….. so basically i become a child.

I finished in a house whit a man he seems rushed…. so i decide to hide my self, i go down stairs and hide…. i fall asleep when a huge explosion wake me up.

(explosion)

What the…?

what was that? it sure was loud noise…. i guess i have to check out… (opening the closets door… O_o?)

And there i was standing next to three little girls…

…..(ok what the…. hell?)

Pink eyes girl: Hi (smiling)

The man: Um… h-hi

Pink eyes girl: How are ya

The man: Fine… i-i guess….. so um.. i don't want to be rude but who are you four

Pink eyes girl: Um….( whit a smile in her face) i don't know you made us, guess you must give us our names.

The man: O sure.. sure… (this is so cool) jeje well ok ok… because you are in the middle and you seems to be the most expressive one ill put you "Blossom"

ooo and look at you your so cute like a tiny bubble….. i know "Bubbles"… oh and you mmm how about "Buttercup" because also start whit "B"… (freak -_-U)

Blossom: Great!

Bubbles: yhaiii!

Buttercup: What the….?

Blossom: Oh and how should we call you?

The man : Well you can just say to me Professor Utonium.

Bubbles: Oh and what about him?…..

Professor: Oh right im sorry…. well i should call you…

In that moment i say "Leon".

My name is Le….. so i realize that if i tell them that i was a guy who jumps through many worlds i guess hay should see me like a monster or a mutant or a hybrid they obesely where going to freak out so i say…..

That name ill like to take that name please ( whit a smile)

Professor: Ok no problem well we are a family now…. family?…..birthday? oh god its your birthday oh god i gotta go and buy some presents.

So he flew in he's car and brought some present for us but the he fall down and for my surprise the three little girls have superpowers…. well after that he tried to put us in school ( hey in that time i was 8 years old it was naturally) well we destroyed everything…. we were playing the dodgeball game and well thats a story for another day.

Well the years pass they grow and so do i , i was always by their side i became their brother….

I have been through a lot but whit them was different…. whit them i feel different…i… feel….good….

The years pass and they become young girls…. so the professor decided to move to an oder town call "Megaville" there we start in a new school "Megaville Elementary" there we met "Dexter the genius boy" he seems a nice guy but…. in our first met…well he…. wanted to prove us or something like that.

So we fight and just in the moment when i was going to kick his ass that teacher appear and stop the fight …. i look that teachers face… he look so familiar….. well he invite us into his "Dojo" and offer us some tea…. then he told us that story about that dog…. so bubbles when out whit that dog…. and a monster appear that thing almost kill us…. well it was a luck because that the teacher appear and he save the day… i guess.. well before that i feel so stupid because i couldn't do anything to save my own family….. (-_-U) well…

after that i went to the library whit blossom…. what we saw in there ill never forget …. DeeDee she was Dexters sister…..

when Dexter saw us in his secret laboratory he push the hell out of us….

GET… OUT… he said and he close the door….

Blossom: …

Leon: who was that girl? who ever it was we have to figure it out…

Blossom: i think your right…. but how?

Leon: Otto…

Blossom: Who?

Leon: He's an friend of mine we used to work together….

So we went to see him… and blossom told him all the story..

Otto: I guess both of you deserve to know the truth.

Blossom: R-really?

And for blossoms surprise he was a time traveler…. so he easily show us Dexters life…. as i said before DeeDee she was Dexters sister… we saw it…. we saw how she died in front of Dexters eyes…. it was really sad, painful, and familiarly….

So after we saw all Dexters life, Blossom huge's me… i guess she felt sad for Dexter….. knowing that he lost the most precious thing….. a SISTER thats a bond that never brake….. unless….

Blossom and i went to a walk just to clear some thing in our minds i start to talk whit her when…..

Green dog: Im your doom… cuss im gonna whoop your butt …. hiyaaa…. whoooo… booyah… boom

So in that moment….

BOOOM….

Leon: What the…

Blossom: ….

White eyes girl: here you are girly i told you to stay home its not safe here

Blossom: HEY! just who the heck are you? What do you what?

White eyes girl: Oh im bell… and im just here to…. BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU TWO !

So the three of us start to fight but something happen…..

i make her fall and she took me whit her so the both of us…. we saw each other face to face her eyes where strange and beautiful like the clouds she was beautiful but she snap out of it and kick me in the….

Well the point is that she trow me away and then...

he appear…. the guy who ruins dexter's life the responsible for the dead of dexter's sister… susan or his nickname mandark he bring whit him "clusters" an alien rase i defeat them ones but it was whit the help of "jenny" or xj9 a robot she was pretty i wonder if she is doing good.. well back into the story…

león: wha… mandark?

blossom: mandark?

mandrak: take the girl but don't kill her oh and for our friend do what ever you want whit him i don't need him at all!

león: shit!

So then i fight all those weird monster… actually in that moment those monsters where different than the others they were much powerful…. so i kill all of them… i was really bad injured they broke my arm….

león: pant..pant… s-shit.. huh? wha-? blossom? shit! they take her crap crap crap crap crap!

so i run like hell to dexter's house…. i found him asleep so i wake him up….

león: dex… hey dex… come on… wake up man! come on wake…. up….

dexter: huh? what? leon? what are you?

so Otto call whit bad news… so dexter say:

leon: hey dex what are you?

dexter: otto go whit her sister's tell them that leon and blossom are making a school project in my house… leon your injuries are really bad…. come i have a special thing for you….. its an invention that i have been working for a while.

león: what? O-o a… a… suit!

dexter: yeah…. this suit makes you more strong.. more faster… more intelligent…hey? wait a sec…

leon: what? wants wrong?

dexter: i see an strange thing on your body organism… you have 42 chromosomes…. your bones they are… covered whit a… metal… its called adamantium its an unbreakable metal…. why do you have this on your body?

leon: well… its an really really long story but now we should go and rescue blossom

dexter: ok i got that right

so he call "coop" an newjersy guy he has a "megas" an impressive gigantic robot well he help us to head to the arriving point.. so when we arrived another robot attack us…

coop: hey guys.. better get going ill handle this freak from my own..

león, dexter: OK

when we finally arrived…

mandak: welcome dexter to your doom

leon: …

dexter: ….

so we start to fight he trow dexter away and took me from my mask and he penetrate my stomage and he say…

mandrake: don't interfere this is non of your business…

león: AAA..aaa..aaa..

leon: …

so in that moment i saw a blond girl she was really pretty she saw me…. she was like an angel…. but i realize that she was dexter sisters "deedee"

deedee: hey… i know you…

leon: wha- what? you know me? but how? were?

deedee: i remember you… you're leon the hero of towsville you save me ones..

leon: really? i did that?

deedee: yeah… you know…. when you save me you hold me whit your arms and kiss me in the forehead…

leon: what? really? but… ohhhh! i kwon your that girl from the towsville museum

deedee: (blushing) yes….

leon: you… you grow… but you're…

deedee: yes i know….. but im here to cheer you up because its not your time yet

leon: what really? you know i have done bad things….. i have really bad inside of me….. i should die….

deedee: maybe but you still human don't you… you can't die there still people that needs you… that includes dexter…

leon: … maybe but…

then she well… kiss me… you know that was the first time i have ever kiss an angel… then…

deedee: live leon you still have a soul remember that…

then a really shiny light came out of nowhere then i woke up… and i saw mandark holding dexter… so dexter woke up and blow mandark's "super gloves"… well honestly i don't know how those weapons called but i like the name that i put to them…. well so i rescue blossom from that crystal she was… then… dexter try to wake up blossom… so he gives to her first aid so she woke up…. oh an mandrake stand up and bring a super big robot…

leon: wow that's what i call a robot…..

dexter: holy mother of einstein!

then that thing hold us whit his hands…. so he almost kill the both of us…. then bubble and buttercup appear and save us…. honestly i could have save the both of us but that was fine…

bubbles: leon are you okay?

leon: yeah i guess so..

bubbles: h-hey is he….?

blossom: no he's just unconscious….

leon: that's great to hear but we have to get the hell out of here!

mandrak: no one is going anywhere! ill kill you all!

so he activate the bombs you know that is an typical thing…

blossom: don't worry dexter ill protect you.. because i.. i..

leon: what? oh come on we don't have time for this actually we have 15 seconds left you know….

then coop appear and he save's us… then all the freaking place exploit… so we got back to our house…..

professor: he's all right nothing serious…

buttercup: ok.. but were's leon and blossom?

professor: blossom ask me to leave her alone whit them…

buttercup: what?

IN THE GIRLS DOORM

blossom: Im sorry guys i made you trough all of this…

león: no problem blossom…

dexter: yeah its ok…

dexter: i don't want any one suffer the same thing that i do…. i mean you don't know what is like losing a sister…

leon: …you know i have already feel that pain….we used to have a fourth powerpuffgirl

blossom: yeah… we make her…. but she was unstable… and she get.. crazy she starts to attack the city she was killing people….

leon: yes.. because of that. i.. kill her…

blossom: …

dexter: im sorry..

so 4 weeks past since that now all is peaceful.. i wonder how long that peaceful stuff will be during….


End file.
